


Opposites attract

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley's final year at Hogwarts and they are enjoying it as much as they possibly can. Will Percy finally admit his feelings for Oliver or will it stay a secret never to be shared?





	Opposites attract

It's 1994, Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley's final year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

Oliver and Percy are playing wizard chess in the empty common room.

Oliver grinned. "I have you now, Perce."

Percy growled."Don't you dare take out my queen, Olly."

Oliver glanced at the fierce look in Percy's eyes and said, "B2 to G7."

Percy watched with anticipation as Oliver's queen moved towards his queen and killed it in one strike.

Percy groaned. "No, she was my best bet at killing your king."

Oliver smirked. "I know, that's why I killed her."

Percy sighed. "I think it's safe to say you've won this one, Olly."

Oliver playfully replied, "Nah, I think I'm bored with chess for today."

Percy gasped. "Really?"

Oliver nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm in the mood for some Quidditch practice. Wanna join me?"

Percy told him, "Sure, but don't try and make me join in again."

Oliver smiled. "I'm not promising anything."

They tidied up the chess and Oliver grabbed his broom before heading down to the deserted Quidditch pitch which was lit up by the stars.

Percy insisted, "You go ahead and get started, I'll sit on the grass."

Oliver mounted his broom and did several laps without the Quaffles.

Percy cheered. "Go Olly!"

Oliver grinned and landed soundlessly on the ground before releasing the Quaffles.

Percy roared. "Keep it up and you'll definitely win the house cup!"

Oliver caught each Quaffle and sent them all through the hoops effortlessly.

Percy ran towards Oliver as he landed on the ground and pulled him into a hug.

Oliver gasped. "Slow down, Perce."

Percy responded, "Sorry but seeing you up there doing your thing made me realise something."

Oliver asked, "What?"

Percy replied, "That your the only person I've ever loved."

Oliver whispered, "Took your time Perce, I love you too."

Oliver kissed Percy underneath the clear, starry night sky with the Quaffles zooming overhead.


End file.
